


My own reasons I have

by TargaryenPug



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bittersweet, Friendship, Hogwarts Founders Era, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-02-05 21:46:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12803043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TargaryenPug/pseuds/TargaryenPug
Summary: It was often said that the road to hell was paved with Good intentions.Salazar Slytherin's intentions were very good...he was trying to save lives.Founder's era, about the construction of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardy...and the founders of it.





	1. Spring

 

****Spring****

Godric was the last one to arrive; everyone had waited a fortnight for Godric's arrival.

Salazar had used Floo powder to arrive, he thought of it as a discreet way to travel and given the situation they were in, discreetness was the only way to go; Rowena arrived using a broom, it would allow her a quick escape if she had no access to a chimney and also she loved to fly; Helga got there by using a portkey, a pendant with the noble badger on itself, Godric got there by horseback, like a bloody muggle.

As a result, Godric had arrived there a fortnight later while everyone else had arrived within the same day.

It was not a large village, the muggles there barely noted their presence and the wizard and the witch had to remain both in an inn not too far from the village, despite Salazar's protests who wanted to camp in the woods instead.

So, while they were eating, Godric took them all by surprise, he kicked down the door of the tavern.

 

"Alas, I have arrived" yelled the red-haired wizard as he took off his cloak and hung it on the coat rack of the tavern, the bard stopped playing the lyre and the lute in the background, Godric was a big man, he used to say he had blood of giants in him, whether or not that was true nobody knew, not even Godric himself. But surely he knew why he said that and why people would believe him, and it certainly made an impression whenever he walked into a room.

 

"Did you stop to smell the flowers?" asked Salazar with a deadpan tone in his mouth, as well as some roasted boar that the Innkeeper made for him.

"Perhaps I did, Salazar, My dear friend, perhaps I courted a lady of noble blood, perhaps I fought with pirates, or perhaps I simply enjoyed the view on the back of my horse...you ought to try it one day, my friend, you might yet discover such new joys in this world"

 

"You could have taken a shortcut indeed, Godric, arriving is paramount and we mustn't waste time" added Rowena, who was sitting across Salazar.

"I assure you, my dear..." said Godric, as he got closer to the table and sat beside Salazar, his dearest friend "that I took no risks...see? I'm here, and I haven't gone anywhere. I said I would arrive and arriven I have, now, what is there to eat?"

"Rabbit mostly" added Helga, who sat right next to Ravenclaw, a woman of sturdy frame in a yellow dress, of the three she was the one who was at her fanciest, unusual for her, but the rest weren't in riding clothes either, except for Griffindor "Other than that there is some boar, the beast almost killed the inkeeper this morning, so this is truly a special ocation, and Chicken, we also have a flagon of ale that the alewife was so kind to make for us."

The Innkeeper got then closer to the table 

"I Have some wine made by your countrymen that I got my hands on recently, sire, If you would like, I could have some poured for you" Salazar did not enjoy ale, so Godric knew he meant him. 

"I would like that very much." he said without looking at the innkeeper at the face.

"Right away sire", the Innkeeper left, it was evident that they had some coin to spare and thus, the Innkeeper tried to make them spare as much coin as possible.

"You told the innkeeper that you are a Spaniard?"

"It's not exactly a lie, Godric"

"It's not exactly true either"

 

Salazar Slytherin directed a sharp look at Godric Gryffindor "Just eat the boar and drink the ale, Godric".

Godric did exactly that as soon as the boar arrived. he stuffed his mouth and then cleared it with a second flagon of ale brought only for him.

 

As soon as they finished eating and drinking the four wizards paid the innkeeper their debt, for the meals and the rooms and directed themselves to the hill in which the castle would be built. Godric then arrived earlier than everyone, since he took his chestnut horse, that he had left in the Inn stables and galloped all the way to the top, Rowena and Helga walked, and so did Salazar.

 

Salazar Slytherin hated horses since he had been thrown out of one as a young lad, but he could not walk for too long either, due to his injury, produced by the war, So he walked a little before giving in, and taking a mule to the top.

Rowena had come with beautiful plans showing in detail the look of the castle and it's intricate design, they had not started yet, the elves were yet to come.

"There is still room for more things to be added" She said "All of us have put a little input, personal rooms, if you will, to the design, yours is yet to be added and the magic of it will be known only by you...and me, since I'm making this plans"

"A secret room?" asked Godric in confusion

"If you will, yes, Helga, Salazar and I have already added ours to the design, secret of course, and inaccessible to students if possible. It is paramount that you give us yours before we start construction, we cannot, after all, make the elves change the entire castle for a room, that is, of course, if you wish to have one".

 "I very much do so," Said Godric.

"Then it's decided" Rowena added, she twitched her wand and Godric could see in the maps the room he wanted, the griffin guarding it and the stairs that would lead to it.

"We will be here in this village until the building is completed, the elves will arrive in a fortnight to begin construction"

 


	2. Summer

*****

 

The Castle was not yet done, but it already had become a place for wizards and witches from all over the known world, from the kingdoms of Essex, Wessex, and Northumbria, to the Kingdoms of the far north, to people from the Kingdom of Castille and Aragon as well as the Caliphate of Cordoba and the Emirate of Granada, From Frankia and from Bavaria.

While the Muggle kings fought among themselves, Witches and Wizards sent their young away, for their safety and fearful for their lives, and thus, the unfinished castle had become a safe haven for the young with the gift of magic. Day and night hundreds if not thousands of elves worked hard in the building of the castle, in every tower, in every gargoyle and every rock.

Goblins and wizards worked as well in the magic of the castle; in the power of every tower, every gargoyle and every rock.

And as different as they were from each other, the four of them were united in their long and standing friendship and in their love for teaching.

 

The wars between the muggles had become a blessing, for they prevented them from turning on the magical folks.

 

However the period of peace lasted very shortly, the kings were usually petty and would still go after witches and wizards, they called demons and monsters, over the summer the Castle becomes more and more of a refuge, and more people keep arriving.

The four focused in their teaching, in molding the next witches and wizards, many of whom had been orphaned by the constant persecution of the non-magical folk.

 

But in adition to teaching all of them did other things; Rowena would write extensive treaties and create new spells, and everything new she discovered she wrote in books so that any new knowledge she gained could be passed down through generations to come, at times when she was writing she had a dozen magical quills writing down, even more, things, and she charmed the leader and the paper so she would not lose time binding the books, she made, self binding books; Helga would often make sweats and medicine, she would care for creatures and plants that could save a wizard's life from venom and spells alike, she treated those with a firm hand; Godric would fight in the wars, sometimes he would fight for the muggles without them knowing there was there a wizard, sometimes for the magical folk, he always had a hand in his magic sword, it would seem; and lastly Salazar was also in the fields, but not fighting, neither with spells nor with swords, he would instead, dedicate himself to heal wounded wizards and witches as best as he could, at times resulting in absoluteley nothing, much to his frustration. He also seemed to be burying people too often, as great a wizard as he was, he could not save everyone.

 

So when the day came, when the last stone was added to the castle, and its construction was finished, all four of them had to put aside their busy itineraries and sit down in front of each other like they hadn't done since the Inn of Hogsmeade before the construction of the castle started, it had been almost a year now, and the summer grew hot, and their bonds grew weaker.

 

They did not have the meeting in the castle, instead, they went again to the inn in Hogsmeade, for sentimental reasons mostly, and they sat down and ordered the same thing they had eaten and drunk the first time they had been together there.

 

-You have gone bald- stated Godric Grifindor at his friend's new appearance, he kept still his trimmed silky beard, but it had grown and became messier.

-Nay, Godric, I just shaved my head, at the time it was more practical, but I will grow again my hair, now that most of my hard labor is done- added Salazar, making Gryffindor thankful that he would return to the long black silky mane that he had before, because, without it, it became obvious that his friend's ears were larger and his nose squatter, he looked somewhat like a monkey.

 

-You yourself look different, Godric- stated Rowena, and in fact he did, Godric had let his beard grow even more, at some point he began to braid it, he also began using chainmail, and he had lost his big belly since he arrived at Hogwarts.

-But you look lovely as ever!- stated Godric back at Lady Ravenclaw.

-This is all nice and good, but folly, we came here for a reason, to discuss the future of our castle, of our apprentices and legacy!- 

 

Helga had never been a woman to do small talk when she deemed unnecessary, she was blunter than the other three, though Godric himself wasn't too fond of the type of talk that Salazar and Rowena liked to talk, he lacked the bluntness that Helga had to spare.

-You ought to be more diplomatic, but regardless you stand correct- said, Salazar,

-Aye- added Godric.

 

-So...-said Helga

-I was thinking that maybe we could have a sertain...order, to accommodate our students, so far it's been messy and it has a certain room for improvement, I say that before we begin the course we select our students so we do not have them in disarray-

-We ought to teach the same to all of our students, Helga, the point I had when I came with this was to share knowledge...-

-And shelter- said Salazar interrupting Rowena.

-Many of the young wizards and witches are here because they have nowhere else to go, they have been sent here, many of them, by their own protection, knowledge alone isn't the thing, many are to live here until they come of age and are able to defend and protect themselves from Muggles-

added Salazar.

Rowena's intention had been to teach, but Godric and Salazar had both seen that many were sent there, to a hidden castle on the most unimportant region of Scotland, that was out of the conflict between kings.

 

-Knowledge is the only thing that can protect them in the future, Salazar-

-But it won't protect them while they are young, Rowena-

 

Helga could feel the tension brewing between the two.

-Alright then, we protect and shelter them while we also teach them, it is the last point that concerns me, forty kids in a room I can handle, but a hundred is something I cannot, we must divide them between ourselves-

-Aye, I agree, Helga, we must select them, not all of them shall grow the same and thus it is wise for us to, mold them-

 

Rowena had to take the points of Godric and Helga and also those of Salazar, or else the logistics would become harder still.

-Very well, we shall select them, so we might tutor them ourselves, I shall take those who are brightest, the most curious and the most eager to learn-

 

Salazar nodded in approval with his head

-Yes, I shall take the most cunning and ambitious, those who would be marked for greatness, so they can lead-

 

Godric then added

-Aye, I shall take the bravest among them, true warriors in spirit at least, those unwilling to go without fighting, unfearing and ready to take on their words-

 

Finally, Helga added

-Well then, I shall take on those who are willing to put in the work, those who are relentless, and flexible, those who adapt, and those who remain loyal-

 

Next the topic came of the age of the students, they agreed to shelter any young witch or wizard if their need was on it, but they would only begin to tutor those who were at least 10 and 1, they agreed that the rooms would be divided by the students taken by the teachers and that they would remain in said..."House" until they became of age.

By doing this they would protect their young while making them ready so they could survive, and protect themselves.

The four shook on it.

And not much later announced the new measures to the students they already had within their halls, and from then, they would receive even more young witches and wizards who needed refuge, and a mentor, most of them, were there for their own safety.

 


	3. Autumm Part I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After all, Salazar Slytherin has said and done.
> 
> His fear and mistrust of muggles and muggle-borns could be understood, never justified, but yes understood.
> 
> After all, loss does change people.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wheeeuw laddie, you though I gave up on this one, didn't you?
> 
> Any constructive criticism is welcome and anything you have to say, leave it in the comments...that's how I know how I can git gud and that you decided to honor me and read this :)

Salazar returned to the castle, his boots were worn and his robe, once a shiny and lustrous green, was soiled with blood and dirt; his wand, his hands, his rings and every part of him was covered in dry blood, dirt, and coal.

He locked himself in his chamber, hoping not to get disturbed, he had sent all his students away, so he could be alone for a few seconds and no one could hear him in his chambers, whose acoustic was such that everything said inside could be heard in echo but only inside of the room, including his sorrow.

Salazar sat down on the floor and began to cry, harder than he ever had before in his life, tears ran down his face louder and more so than even the day when his father died.

He couldn't save them all, he was a powerful wizard, a renown healer and yet many went through his grasps, he couldn't do it any longer, he was tired, tired of watching good wizards and witches die; one of them, a boy of eight, kept asking if he was going to survive, Salazar lied to him, and told him everything was going to be fine, that he would walk and smile and run, that he would ride a hippogriff and that he would grow old and tired, it was a lie, of course, there was no possible way to save him.

All he could do was to make sure, his death wouldn't be slow, he never used the killing curse before and not on a child.

He heard a gentle knock on his door, it began to make him furious, he had given clear instructions not to be disturbed, to his house elves, to his students, to his friends even; he was tired and he wanted to be left alone and after all he had done for the school that would be the least they could do

—What is it!?—

He asked furiously, he opened the door with the wand because he didn't want to stand up.

It was his personal elf, Sticky, who was knocking on the door so insensibly, usually, his elf knew better than to disturb his master, Salazar had never beat his house elf before, but, he guessed, it was time to do it now.

 –Pardon me, master, I know you told me not to disturb you, but someone is here, sire, looking for you—

— This better be important, Sticky, or else I shall beat you with the dragon leash! —

—It is, sire, It’s Godric, he has returned and I’m afraid he needs your help—

Godric had gone on a trip to hunt for a boar, a silver boar.

Salazar knew Godric loved to go on hunting trips “muggle-style”, he himself despised hunting, even magical hunting, he saw no merit in it, so often when he wasn’t with his students or in his own study, Godric would go on long hunting trips, bringing only his horse, his sword and his wand and nothing else, not even his own elf.

–What is it? —

— Well, sire, he’s injured—

Quickly, Salazar rushed to get his over-coat to go and see Godric, they could not be any more different, but he would not let his best friend’s wound unattended.

He rushed down the stairs, ignoring the movement of these ones, almost tearing apart the paintings in his rush.

He managed to arrive at the yard where Rowena, Helga and Godric’s own house-elf, was attending the wounded giant.

None of them knew healing magic, Helga knew quite a lot of herbology due to hours and hours of intensive study of plants, and a lot about the magical wildlife, but not about it's used; Rowena knew better than anyone else how to create new spells, she knew of ancient magic but for her everything was books

–OUT OF MY WAY! — roared Salazar when he saw everyone in the courtyard, Rowena and Helga moved apart but the elf remained in front of Godric, putting his greasy little hands on Godric’s wound.

 — I SAID; OUT. OF. MY. WAY! — he said after kicking the elf so far, he ended crashing the fountain.

Salazar was in front of his friend who was bleeding, heavily, he still had a knife in his belly that continued to harm him

–Godric, how are you feeling!?— he asked, concerned.

 — Like I’m bleeding on my new tunic—

Salazar lifted his wand and screamed –ABDERE!— a beam of purple light blasted the tunic, and instantly, the beautiful new tunic made of red silk with beautiful wolf fur on the inside and even greater and intricate decorations in it made of golden thread that made in his tunic lions and flowers, turned ripped apart leaving it destroyed and leaving his friend bare-chested.

 — ACCIO— Salazar said at the knife, removing it from his friend’s gut and levitating it to fall right next to Godric’s elf,  — VULNUS— he said and then a thick beam of white light came out of Salazar’s wand, right into Godric’s gut, healing first his inner injury, then his muscles and then his tissue. If Salazar Slytherin hadn’t been such a great wizard in the arts of healing magic, Godric would have died.

After the deed was done, Salazar sat on his knees, while Godric began coughing, he used his big powerful hands to move his torso a little bit and sit, he coughed a little more; with a bit of vomit and blood that got stuck in his beard and then he crossed his legs.

 — What happened? — asked Salazar

–I went on a hunting trip as you well know, I was following a Boar, but a party of Muggle nobles was also after the boar, I took out a couple of them, but they were too many, the cleric that was with them put this on me. —

He said, pointing at the knife.

Salazar could already paint a picture in his head, his worst fear; he could see the muggles marching with torches and crosses, in their horses or donkeys or wagons. He could hear the somber chanting “BURN THE WITCH! BURN THE WITCH” he thought of his mother, of his father and of his sister, and then he saw in those burning screaming corpses his and Godric’s and Rowena’s and Helga’s faces, twisted.

 — You will need to rest, Godric— Salazar said

–You were close to dying tonight—

 

* * *

 

Godric arrived late to the meeting, again, he no longer wore a staff but still, he was late and walking with difficulty.

But it was not excused, even with a limp Godric couldn’t help himself, he went hunting again, it hadn’t even been a fortnight since he almost died and yet here he was at it again

–You are late— said Rowena as soon as Godric crossed through the door

 –I am! But nothing can be done about that now, let’s talk—

They were about to discuss the lording son of some muggle nobleman, he would be the first son of muggles to attend the school, IF they took him in.

Salazar knew his father all to well, though, and he could see in the kids hazel eyes the look of his father. the same look that terrorized his dreams, the look he saw in the face of that boy, the one he had to use the killing curse on.

 — All of us in favor say AYE—

Said Rowena, and then it was followed by two “Ayes” by Godric and Helga, and after a third one, by Rowena herself

–Nay— Said Slytherin, knowing all to well how little it would count against the vote of his fellow headmasters.

 — Very well then— said, Rowena

 –The resolution has passed, we shall teach young Averius in this school—.

 _Big mistake, my lady_ Salazar though, _he will kill us all_.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this fic, if you can; please read "The Return of Dragons" by yours truly, it's a GoT fic based on the show but with book characters, you can also read "Grey Cold Inferno" which is about the DCEU but with dead superheroes and supernatural entities, so far is my weirdest, best and most popular of my fics.
> 
> If you think they are bad, it's fair, I'm new to this.
> 
> and if you are wondering why didn't I uploaded sooner well the answer is; depression and lack of ideas.


	4. Autumm Part II

—No— said Salazar Slytherin to his fellow professors.

 

—Salazar, the desition has been made, we outnumber you most of us voted in favor— argued Rowena Ravenclaw, the headmaster of Hogwarts.

 

—NO! WASN'T ONE ENOUGH? We cannot allow more to get through our gates, I will not endanger my students by doing so, I WILL NOT— Said Slytherin as he slammed his fist to the table, he was irritated that day, even before he attended the meeting, it was perhaps his lack of sleep as he had not done so since the beginning of the month. It wasn't the work that kept Salazar awoke at night, it was simply that he could not sleep...he kept having recurring nightmares, he heard the priest's voice and the king's laughing, he heard the wailings of several women burning and screaming out of horror and pain, he saw the many men, women and children he had tried, in vain, to save, the little boys he had to give mercy to so their suffering wouldn't prolong, he saw thousands of bodies laying in the field, and he saw himself, trying hopelessly to save as many possible using his spells, and every time he tried he saw also their spirits rising up and telling him "You can't save me"...that, more than anything, kept him up at night.

 

—They are not to blame for the actions of the magicless, Salazar, these children need us too, or they too shall perish at the hands of the magicless— argued Helga.

 

—Is that so? what guarantee do we have that they will not side with them and attack us on sight, Helga, do you know how many witches and wizards; tender of age, have suffered through the horror of their wickedness? MY SISTER, Rowena, you have a daughter, what would you do if these foul beasts had killed your daughter? I'm certain that you would not let them into the castle if such were the case, Godric! What about you, who haven't cast your vote yet, remember what they did to your father, what they did to you, YOU ALMOST DIED, they are dangerous, unpredictable and you want them here with our students? — asked Salazar in disbelief...One, he could take only one. 

 

—Salazar, enough! — said Rowena, she almost never got irritated, but she was beginning to look visibly angry.

 

—This castle exists to protect, to nurse and to shelter those who have suffered because of pointless persecution, we shall not abandon those who need us, born of muggles or not. we have taken a desition and our desition remains unchanged, Salazar, we simply outnumber you— he turned to see his old friend, Godric.

 

Godric was quieter and reserved than usual, he hadn't said a word since the beginning of their meeting; none of the loud, boisterous, smug, wild, bold and unruly personality of the half giant was present at the moment, he had remained oddly silent, he never spoke a word either to agree or to disagree with him, Godric said nothing either against or in favor of allowing those born of muggles within the castle, he had made no japes, no jokes, no observations and he had said not a single word during the two days they had been speaking in that room...he remained quiet, uncharacteristic of him

 

—What about you? not that long ago they attacked you, they drove their blades into your horse and then into your gut...you nearly died as a result, I remember well! do you not remember? —

 

Godric didn't even look at Salazar, he made no gestures in his face, he never touched his beard, or his wand, or his tunic or his sword.

He allowed a huge silence to cut through the air before he talked.

—Aye Salazar! I do remember, I bear still the scar, I thought I would die, had you not arrived, my dear friend, I would have surely died…but, If I am to be honest, my conscience wouldn’t allow me to vote against. They are of our own too, Salazar. What are we if we let them be discovered and die? I too hear the voices, dear friend…” Burn the witch” …it will haunt me for the rest of my days…And I cannot in good conscience, allow it to happen to anyone else—

The red-bearded one turned to look at Rowena, releasing a heavy sight from the bottom of his soul and his lungs.

—All of us in favor, say “Aye”—said the Scottish witch.

Three voices released the word “Aye”, and Salazar in disappointment heard the voice of his best friend make the same word, truth to be told, he did not expect it from him of all people; Godric whose father had been hanged and whose mother had been burned, Godric who he himself, had been stabbed to the point he almost would not survive.

—Nay—said Salazar, knowing well that his vote would count for nothing.

—It is decided then, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry shall be open to all those children who can manifest magic, either born of magical folk or from non-magical folk, who wish for an education or to learn the subtle art of magic, or those who wish to scape the wars of the non-magical—

Salazar Slytherin stood up, angry but trying not to show any emotion on his face, slowly passing his hand through his now long beard, and feeling every ring he had on every finger.

—You are making a big mistake, all of you are making the biggest mistake you can possibly make…but since you have all voted, I will not stand in your way…now if you excuse me, I must teach my students—he then moved the seat closer to the table and slowly headed away. While his partners were still seating, he was leaving the room…he had to take some fresh air.

* * *

Salazar had been riding for a while, he was angry and disappointed not only in his colleagues but also in his friend...making such a stupid desition.

He was following a boar, the terrified creature kept running as fast as it possibly could, away from Salazar and his horse.

 

He had never gone hunting before, but Godric insisted that he should, it helped him to relax, to release his anger and frustrations, to let go off all the problems he could have, so Salazar decided to follow his advise.

_When I get close to the pig, on to him I shall release every single thing that torments my mind and my heart_

He thought.

 

The beast kept running as fast as possible until it made a sharp turn that Salazar's horse could not make.

He pulled the reins of his horse as close as he could to his chest until the animal stopped...he had lost the boar.

Salazar dismounted and began to walk, pulling with him the reins of the horse so it would walk behind him, he was in the dark forest.

He began to look for the path that would guide him back home until he hit something with his boot. 

 

—Lumos— he said, and a white light came from his wand.he pointed his wand at the ground and he noticed something laying beside the root of the tree he had stumbled with...it was an egg, a large egg bigger than that of any bird he had ever seen, bigger even than the egg of a hippogriff. About the size of a dragon egg.

Suddenly, Salazar's grim face turned into a smile. He picked up the egg and he mounted again, straight to the castle. 

He would leave at the end of the year, but with or without him in the castle, his plans would go on...one way or another.

 


	5. Winter

-Yes, but what IS the answer?- He asked, he looked at all his students, all handpicked by himself, he wouldn't allow the hat just to put them, no...he had to choose them and perhaps that was the most disappointing thing of all...none of them seemed to know.

There were perhaps too many people in that room, the rooms in the towers have been always smaller than those in the main parts of the castle, but this room had a chimney, greatly appreciated by the students and by Salazar himself, who had by this time changed his silk robes for velvet robes with fur lining, still he appreciated being near the green fire that gently whispered in his skin.

The room was damp, crowded, it had mice and a smell of domestic elves that were the people usually using that room, but it was the warmest room in the castle by far, though Salazar often realized that most castles were cold by nature, at least the ones he had been in.

 

-Basilisk venom- said finally one of his students, a sickly boy with black hair, clever too. He came from a family that had been nobility among Muggles, until they discovered that they were wizards, his father and mother had been both lynched and burned alive.

-Well done boy! - He said, relieved -See? - He asked again at his students.

-Not too hard, was it? - It was moments like that when he remembered how much he liked to teach.

-Can you remind me your name again? - He asked the sickly boy.

-Ursus Black- said the boy.

-Well done then, Ursus! But I know you cheated- Said Slytherin, after twitching his wand a little bit engraved golden letters broke free from the desk shared by Ursus Black, Ulric Potter and Arabella Payne. The letters remained floating in the air a little bit before disappearing.

The classroom almost began to laugh, yet with a hand gesture Salazar stopped his students from doing so.

-At least they HAD, the answer... Do not underestimate the importance of that, see, when making potions precision is vital, it can make the difference from curing all the wounds of your friends to turning them into flowers, Ursus here had a cover, if he did not know the answer, he had a guide to help him through. The lesson here is; do not try to burn into your memory everything, and don't just do without knowing either, have a back up plan... Just don't get caught- he said with a smile, after messing the kid's hair.

-My follow up question is then, What can Basilisk Venom be used for? This time, no cheating-

-It kills- said one of his pupils from the border of the room.

-Yes, but let's assume you want it for potion making, what can it be used for? And no, the answer is not "petrification", that isn't the venom-

The students remained silent for a little while, the wind fearsome rushed against the outside of the castle and it could be heard inside, somehow he could hear Rowena mumbling to herself weather or not if something she was researching was correct, he could hear her quill and the quiet flapping of the wings of her owl, he could hear Helga cooking, singing slightly drunk and the clash of her wooden spoons against the pots, he could hear also Godric clashing his brand new sword, and his students swinging their swords and wands in the air, just one floor below, in a slightly less compact room, the elves talking to themselves believing none of them were hearing them, and he could hear the slight movements of his egg.

-It...it is believed to be able to resuscitate the dead, which can't be proven, but it can cure those closer to death IF, they weren't cast with the killing curse, it can also destroy horcruxes- said Ursus.

Salazar twitched his wand again to check if he had been lying, but no golden letters manifested in the air that time, the smile on his face was wide.

-Excellent! Well done! Yes! It allows to cure the dying IF and only IF they have not been hit by the killing curse, not in its raw state off course, but once it's cured and prepared, Wizards used to do this in the old Greece to cure their ill and the knowledge almost got lost, in all but a single book that lays right here, in this castle of all places, but Basilisks do no longer exist, when Rome burned, the last one of this beautiful creatures burned with it- Said Salazar, stroking his beard.

 

The Green flames that had been warming the room turned blue.

 

-Ah! Lady Hufflepuff's feast is ready! you can come down now, remember, this class isn't in curriculum, you chose to come here, there are no points for this class- Though Salazar suspected they knew, at this time they would usually be playing outside, or in the stables or getting their laughs at the muggle village close to the castle, which was growing in the magical community, but that day it was cold, the Castle had finished it's construction but it was just slightly less cold than it was with missing parts if the roof and walls. He felt glad, that his students attended an improvised class he gave, for the pleasure perhaps of his company and his fascinating talks...Basilisk venom was after all something that had obsessed him even before finding the egg in the woods, speaking of which...he checked the cauldron he had put on the fire, and he checked the egg, which he had layed there among blankets to keep warm, he touched the egg to check on it and he noticed with relief that it was indeed...warm.

 

With a smile in his face he grabbed the egg, still in it's blankets, and decided to head down, to the dungeons.

His egg would hatch soon.

 

 

* * *

 

The creature was only a week old and it was already the size of a horse. Lucky for Salazar, it was also blind. From the few notes he could scavenge from the library he discovered that it would take a long time before it reached maturity. And that would give him at least another couple of weeks before it could open it's eyes and fend for itself.

 

He liked snakes, he always had. he always thought that while terrible the reputation of snakes, most were harmless. He had one too, much smaller than the basilisk and much friendlier. He had discovered a way to talk with snakes and he found that most were rather charming, well mannered and clever, they made curious companions, well versed speakers and good at magical chess. And the idea of abandoning the creature in the chamber hurted him a little, every time he had to remind itself that it wasn't there for him, it was there for his students. To protect the young wizards and witches he had taken in, so they wouldn't suffer the same fate of the people he had attended during the summer and autumn, the fate that many friends and family had suffered as well. It was there to cleanse the school. 

 

 **"It is not a pet"**  he had to remind himself, no, it was there to protect the school from the dangers his friends refused to acknowledge, he could not befriend this one.

 

—Dinner— he said.

 

He brought his horse, a horse he had lifted with his wand the entire trip. The horse kicked, and neighted and fought as much as it could fight to get free, but Salazar had the advantage of magic; yet the horse had gotten more and more rebellious the closer Salazar had gotten to the chamber. the horse stared at the gigantic snake, before it tried to continue it's frenetic fight, Salazar was tempted to paralyze the horse, but the Basilisk had to learn how to hunt on it's own, so Salazar just put the horse on the ground, where the Basilisk could follow it and immediately turned around to leave, on his way out he could hear the whines of both the horse and the Basilisk.

 

He closed the door.

 

* * *

 

Winter had not brought a happy time for most of the students present, as the snows grew stronger more students restricted themselves from leaving the castle and visiting the village as they often did.

They missed their parents, and many had not heard from them in what seemed like years or months, some hadn't received any owl since their arrival to the castle and many feared the worst, regardless the four headmasters tried as hard as they could to lift up their spirits.

 

Salazar discovered that Godric really liked to tell stories to the students, he would sometimes carve puppets out of the finest wood and enchant them to put little plays for the youngest students in their care. Helga liked to cook and Salazar knew almost too well she liked to make deserts and candies out of honey and dried fruit, and sometimes deer milk which had a curious taste to Salazar's mouth, he himself was partial to those candies. Rowena who was usually reserved, serious and maintained a regal posture used to put often displays of fire magic that astonished many of the even more experienced students, Salazar himself gave presents to the students; and while this had an effect of momentary joy in the students, many were still worried and Salazar could understand.

 

For many, the sound of bells still triggered a reaction of hiding below the desk, Salazar often had to remind them that there was no one there, just them, no men in white or red robes screaming "Burn the witch", no men dressed in iron with spears and no stares from bald men in brown robes. It was just them.

He regretted leaving them, but at the same time he saw no more point in remaining there.

Once the snows began to melt, they would hire some other people to teach, it would no longer be just the four of them, the snake was self sufficient and he had already placed a defense mechanism in the chamber, so it could not be opened by just anyone, and he had already began a plan.

He had been writing letters with wizards and witches who shared his sentiments regarding muggles and those descended from them, all in heavily encrypted language as measures of precaution. And once winter came to it's end, he would find this witches and wizards out of the accursed island he was in, he was going to meet this other wizards in France, risky in Salazar's opinion, but nonetheless the rest of the members had agreed to meet there.

 

He hadn't told his old friends that part, he hadn't even told them at that moment that he was leaving the castle, and regardless of how much his friendship with them had deteriorated he still wished to say goodbye to them.

 

He put on a heavy green tunic of velvet lined with fur, he was going to the great hall, wich was even colder than usual. Even his going down the stairs had become slower due to the cold. Yet the Great Hall was always warm, there were at least twenty spells to ensure that it remained so, but Salazar thought it was due to the candles floating near the ceiling.

Helga was there, serving venison and cranberry pie to the students along with a warm broth and some warm drink Salazar dared not to drink.

—Salazar!— said Helga as soon as she noticed the wizard.

—Come! Join us!— she said, she was the only one so far that was enjoying the heavy snow, Rowena found out her ink would freeze and the parchments would break, Godrick could not practice his sword play and there was no game to hunt in the winter and Salazar himself who had recently shaved his head again could not really stand the cold air in his scalp, but for some reason Helga found happiness in the cold.

Salazar could not really in good conscience reject such a good meal.

—Very well then— he said, sitting down in front of her and serving himself a generous portion. It was boar.

Helga gave him a warm smile, he had announced them some time ago that once winter was done, he would leave Hogwarts to dedicate himself to other matters, he never mentioned the snake, nor would he. He still needed to find an heir to open the chamber when the time was right and he knew that the others would oppose him.

 

—Listen, Salazar before you leave...I just wanted to say that I'm sorry about how things went. I...I Honestly don't understand, and I don't think I could but we still care about you, me, Rowena and Godric still care about you—

—He hasn't talked to me ever since the meeting Helga, I used to consider him more dear to me than my own brother—

—Godric still feels that way, he cares about you Salazar, we all do, but you must understand that what we do...we do for the greater good, the good of wizards and witches, the good of the children and just...the greater good. Please, Salazar, just talk to these kids one of this days, maybe you will realize they are not so terrible after all, talk to Rowena and Godric, please Salazar, I beg you—

 

Salazar stood up. he cleaned his mouth with the end of his cloak.

 

—Thank you for the dinner Helga— he said politely.

—I'm sorry about how things must be— he said.

 

He stood up, with a full belly, and looked at the wonderful hall of the castle.

he closed his eyes, and maybe for the first time since a while, he couldn't hear the screams, or the little boy, he could not see, smell or feel fire. He opened his eyes again, he saw Helga's sadness in her face, he saw the castle again, in peace.

 

He knew in his heart that he knew what he had to do, he knew that his old friends, who despite their current sentiment towards him still remained the dearest people in his life, would not understand.

 

—I'm not good at saying goodbye, Salazar, so I have something to say...—

—Helga, I'm not leaving yet, there's still a few days before the snow melts and I...—

—Just let me finish— she said.

—Alright then, tell me—

—Just...We will all miss you, and I know you haven't talked to Godric, but he will miss you too, just...please, consider what I said—

—I will try—

 

He did not speak with her again.

* * *

 

 Salazar Slytherin left as soon as the snow melted, he Rowena some short words and Godric even shorter words that came out cold, it was not easy on either of them who both felt the last exchange very painful. As soon as that ordeal was done, however, he mounted on his horse and left as fast as he could, not because he liked horses now, but because that way he became almost untraceable, after some days of riding he went to a tavern called the Leaky Cauldron, to floo powder himself to France where he spent a couple of years between the Normand and the Franks and then further north, where he disappeared.

 

Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff and Rowena Ravenclaw never found out where he went, but they never tried to find him. As much as it pained them they understood it was better for the students, the people in the castle, it was the way things needed to be.

But it still pained them, specially Godric, who used to be inseparable from Salazar.

 

And that was the last thing anyone heard from him.

 

His legacy, however remained, within the walls of the castle and within the wizarding world.

 

 


End file.
